life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Canon Inconsistencies/@comment-4325737-20180121014216/@comment-34419070-20180125194824
@Texasgoldrush Dude, do you even read my posts before judging them for being inaccurate evidences? What have I told you in my previous post? quote"''The expulsion date was not changed. D9 addressed the issue by giving James that line, Nevermind that Chloe doesn't have to be expelled. What ever happens in BTS, 2011 is still her canon expulsion year."quote'' I already given you reasons, it CHANGED. Here is the reasons: ""When you think reasonably, it's not a rocket science; you can see that they retcon that date easily. Wells was already on Chloe's ass for many reasons: called her out for having disciplinary records, having involved with Drew and such. And he was so eager to kick her from Blackwell for these reasons. And he did, the best thing she got is 1 year long suspension or the worst is expulsion. But what does she do after? She makes vandalism and fills the bathroom with graffities (while Wells was eager to kick her ass for even a simple issue) It's true that in Episode 3 James (Rachel's Dad) says he could do something for her to bring her back to school -while he can't really do anything (since she has lots of disciplinary record too, and Principal was already on her case) and you know in one of ending we end up bad terms with James too A So there's no way she can be saved. [[[[[[Or think about this simple example: In your playthrough Chloe got expelled fully. (and let's ignore bathroom indication) James says he could bring her up to the blackwell again. Hmmm. But after some point, you tell Rachel the truth, so you technically end James in bad terms. So he won't bring you up to Blackwell. So Chloe expelled for forever again.]] so however you look at it, it's doomed in either way. In BtS Chloe needs to be expelled at one point (expelled permanently) hence why there's no indication in BtS that she returned Blackwell and all odds against to her returning.""" And expulsion date got changed. Feel free to ask this to developers anytime. --- quote"Once again, you are inferring that Frank isn't lying. To claim inconsistency, the burden of proof is on you. Once again, Frank will not logically tell the full story to Max. Deck Nine once again, has more freedom to retcon and add story without being inconsistent to the original because once again, characters aren't fully reliable info sources. In BTS, Damon was running a dogfighting operation and he was killed, which somewhat lines up with what Frank said but without him telling the full story. D9 "played" with Franks words so to speak."/quote Here are dialogues from the game: -Cue_E3_6B_Diner_CHCop_Puzzle_Cop_024="Bowers ain't no student anymore. Sadly, he does represent one side of Arcadia Bay... I want you to stay out of his orbit, okay? Him and that rabid mutt..." -Cue_E3_6B_Diner_CHCop_Puzzle_Cop_026="Especially when the dog is your personal drooling bodyguard. You can bet he trained that poor thing on blood..." -Cue_E3_6B_Diner_CHCop_Puzzle_Cop_028="Frank used to bet on dog fights. To his credit, he had a revelation and he saved a bunch of the dogs. Kept one for himself. He's still a creep. You and that Chloe stay away, right?" -Cue_E3_6B_Diner_CHFrank_Puzzle_Max_033="You act so scary, but... you did save all those dogs..." -Cue_E3_6B_Diner_CHFrank_Puzzle_Frank_035="One, I'm not acting. Two, who told you about the dogs?" -Cue_E4_4A_Beach_CHFrank_Dog_Max_014="I don't care about dogs trained to kill or fight... That's animal abuse." -Cue_E4_4A_Beach_CHFrank_Dog_Frank_017="You think I abuse my own dog? I rescued Pompidou, you asshole! " -Cue_E4_4A_Beach_CHFrank_Dog_Max_018="Wait! That's not what—" -Cue_E4_4A_Beach_CHFrank_Dog_Frank_003="Yeah, he had a bad trainer before. Real bad. But he's dead now. And I trained Pompidou how to be my friend." -Cue_E4_4A_Beach_CHFrank_Dog_Max_010="Of course I do! I heard you even rescued a bunch of fight dogs. That's amazing!" -Cue_E4_4A_Beach_CHFrank_Dog_Frank_002="No, it was just the right thing to do. I couldn't stand to see those poor animals treated like slaves. That's how I came to own Pompidou." Now tell me that, it was Dontnod's intention to make character like Damon who was trying to kill Rachel's mom (while Dontnod didn't even named her parents' names). Nope, dontnod's intention was making story for Frank-Pompidou who had bad relations with his former owner and saved all dogs once then. Their intention wasn't something like While that bad guy was about to drug Rachel's mom and having confrontation with Chloe, he killed ''Damon. This was DECK9's addition but not Dontnod's intention. '' These aren't vague. But Deck9 obviously wanted to give it more addition and expand. '-----' QUOTE"The photos in the timestream do not have dates, once again, allowing D9 freedom to tell their story without being inconsistent."quote Dontnod wanted them to have dates (no matter they messily presented the dates,I agree) and what you are saying is about timestreams are completely incorrect because timestreams are meant to have, consistent with events to Dontnod's story. What I'm saying here is, Deck9 fixed those dates and put them to their labels. Dontnod's intention though, were something else, as you can see.